ALL IN
by Yeseul Nam
Summary: Mereka berempat bersahabat dengan Yuta. Mereka berempat menyukai Yuta. Mereka berempat menginginkan Yuta. Dan mereka berempat mendapatkan Yuta. [NCT/SR15B/Johnny/Taeyong/Jaehyun/Hansol/Yuta/Jaeyu/Taeyu/Hanyu/Johnyu/M/NC20/PWP] WARNING: NOT FOR CHILD!/UKE!YUTA/HAREM!YUTA/EXTREME PORN/GAY PORN/EXTREME LANGUAGE! Please be kind and RnR juseyouu XD


**ALL IN**

Yuka

.

.

.

KAKI panjang Johnny menendang kecil kaleng minuman yang tergeletak tepat di depannya. Dia menyandarkan bahu lebarnya di salah satu dinding sekolah. Melirik kecil ke arah kiri dia melihat Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjongkok sambil memainkan handphone mereka.

Taeyong mendongak membalas tatapan Johnny, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lalu berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana hitam panjangnya.

Jaehyun ikut berdiri saat Johnny menjawab, "Apa sembelit Hansol belum sembuh juga? Kenapa dia lama sekali di kamar mandi?"

Tak lama kemudian tiga pemuda tinggi itu dikejutkan dengan Hansol yang keluar sambil membuang tissue ke tong sampah. Seragamnya tak jauh beda dengan tiga orang yang lain. Ya, mereka sekolah di SMA yang sama.

"Maaf lama." Katanya seraya mengambil tas dari lantai lalu memakainya.

Tiga orang yang lain mengangguk lalu mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah yang masih dalam masa pembangunan. Begitulah, sekolah mereka akan menambah satu gedung olah raga tapi beberapa tahun terakhir mereka menghentikan pembangunannya entah karena apa. Lagipula sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3, tidak ada gunanya memikirkan gedung yang tidak akan mereka gunakan kan? Jadi tiga pemuda itu membuat gedung yang masih berupa kerangka itu sebagai tempat bermain dengan beberapa teman mereka yang lain.

Keluar dari area sekolah, mereka berjalan berlawanan arah dengan jalan pulang yang biasa mereka ambil. Hari ini hari Jum'at, mereka selalu punya rencana kecil-kecilan setiap hari Jum'at. Mereka sebenarnya masih kekurangan satu personil lagi, namanya Yuta, dan mereka sedang berjalan untuk menjemputnya. Teman mereka yang satu ini memiliki otak di atas rata-rata jadi wajar jika dia tidak bersekolah dengan empat pemuda yang otaknya hanya diisi makan, olahraga, musik dan menari seperti mereka.

"Aku merindukannya sungguh." Ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba saat mereka melewati belokan pertama menuju sekolah yang dituju.

Hansol nyaris tertawa, "Kita semua merindukan anak bodoh itu." Katanya.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya, "Siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya?" tanyanya retoris.

Johnnya dan Jaehyun tertawa, "Kita. Dan ya, aku juga merindukannya." Johnny berkata seraya merangkul Jaehyun yang tingginya hampir menyamainya.

Mereka tertawa bersama saat memasuki kompleks sekolah elit di mana pujaan hati mereka bersekolah. Taeyong mengecek handphonenya saat mereka memasuki gerbang depan sekolah itu. Ia mendapat satu pesan dari Yuta yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang menuruni tangga dan menyuruh mereka menunggu di gerbang depan.

"Dia menyuruh kita menunggu di sini." Kata Taeyong memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana ketatnya.

Tiga lainnya mengangguk seraya melempar tatapan angkuh ke arah siswa-siswa lain yang menatap mereka dengan risih dan sedikit jijik. Hansol mendengus sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti. Jangan karena mereka punya uang dan otak mereka bisa meremehkan orang lain. Johnny terlanjur terkekeh.

Lalu samar-samar mereka mendengar orang berlari ke arah mereka. Empat pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat seorang lelaki dengan seragam putih hitam, almamater kuning serta tas hitam dan buku ditangannya berlari terengah ke arah mereka.

Itu Yuta. Badannya tinggi

Yuta memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas setelah sampai di depan keempat sahabatnya. Mata besarnya menatap empat pasang mata yang lain dengan tatapan datar.

"Hhhh... kalian terlihat seperti preman." Katanya blak-blakan menatap empat saabatnya satu persatu.

Yuta menyentuh kalung yang dipakai Jaehyun, "Apa ini? Kapan kau membelinya? Bukannya di sekolah tidak boleh memakai kalung?"

Lalu tangannya menunjuk celana ketat Taeyong, "Taeyong-ah apa kau mengecilkan celanamu? Dan apa itu di matamu? Kau memakai eyeliner?" tanyanya tak percaya lalu matanya melihat satu persatu mata sahabatnya dan dia mendesah. Mereka semua memakai eyeliner.

Yuta melihat Johnny, "Johnny-yah, apa kau menindik telingamu lagi?" tanyanya lalu menatap Hansol, "Hansol-ah, kau mewarnai rambutmu lagi?" tanyanya membuat empat pemuda itu gemas.

"Sudahlah Yuta, kau tahu kami tidak suka diatur." Kata Jaehyun akhirnya.

Yuta menggeleng, "Jika kalian begini terus bagaimana kalian bisa lulus?" tanyanya membuat Johnny merangkulnya.

"Berhenti menceramahi kami." Bisiknya kecil di telinga Yuta membuat Yuta merinding kecil.

Yuta menggeleng sambil mengambil susu kotak rasa vanila dari saku tasnya, menusuknya dengan sedotan lalu meminumnya membuat empat pemuda di sekitarnya menatap ke arah bibir pinknya yang penuh.

"Yuta... kau bisa menghisap yang lain setelah ini." Kata Taeyong masih menatap bibir Yuta membuat Yuta memukulnya pelan.

Hansol mengacak helai rambut Yuta pelan, "Apa kau lelah? Kita bisa naik bus jika kau lelah berjalan." Katanya lembut membuat Yuta menggeleng.

"Tidak. Ayolah teman-teman berhenti memperlakukanku seperti perempuan." Kata Yuta kesal. Alisnya yang sempurna mengerut.

"Apa kita ke apartemen Jaehyun lagi?" tanya Yuta kemudian. Empat orang yang lain mengangguk kecil.

Yuta menyedot cairan terakhir lalu membuang kotak susu yang sudah kosong ke tong sampah di dekatnya, "Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti." Katanya menatap empat sahabatnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar, "Kau bisa pakai bajuku."

Yuta tersenyum lebar lalu berjalan keluar lebih dulu diikuti empat yang lain.

.

.

.

Jaehyun membuka tirai jendelanya dan langsung disambut awan hitam. Mendung lagi. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini benar-benar buruk. Menggeleng kecil, Jaehyun melepas jaket almamaternya lalu melemparnya ke arah kasur. Mereka sudah berada di kamarnya sejak tadi. Taeyong sedang di dapur menyiapkan makanan kecil dan minuman. Yuta berganti baju di kamar mandi sedangkan Hansol dan Johnny langsung duduk di depan TV untuk bermain game.

Jaehyun duduk di kasur empuknya setelah melepas seragamnya.

"Apa film yang akan kita tonton setelah ini?" tanya Yuta membuat Hansol, Johnny dan Jaehyun langsung menoleh ke arah sosoknya yang mengenakan celana yang sangat... _sangat_ pendek serta kaos Jaehyun yang menutupi paha putihnya. Kaos itu sangat besar bahkan jika Yuta tidak memakai celana sekalipun, adik kecilnya masih terutupi.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam Johnny menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Horor?"

Taeyong masuk membawa beberapa snack dan minuman, "Jangan bercanda, terakhir kita menonton film horor Jaehyun menangis."

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu!" Jaehyun melempar bantal ke arah Taeyong yang langsung menendanganya.

Yuta mendudukkan diri di antara Hansol dan Johnny yang masih bermain game. "Sejujurnya aku tidak mood menonton film." Kata Yuta memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Hansol mengangguk, "Aku setuju."

Jaehyun turut duduk di sofa dengan tiga temannya diikuti Taeyong, "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Johnny mematikan game setelah mengalahkan Hansol untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Hansol menggeram lalu berdiri untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Johnny turut berdiri lalu melepas seragamnya membuat Jaehyun melirik ke arah Yuta yang melihat lelaki yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu. Jaehyun bersumpah dia melihat pipi putih Yuta memerah saat tahu Johnny melepas kaos hitamnya pula.

Yuta berdehem kecil membuat Taeyong dan Jaehyun menatapnya bersamaan. Kedua pasang mata tajam itu mengamati setiap gerak gerik, setiap lekuk, setiap kali otot kaki dan pinggul Yuta bergerak saat berjalan ke arah kasur lalu mendudukkan diri di tengah-tengah tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal besar Jaehyun.

Hansol keluar dengan singlet hitam tapi masih mengenakan celana seragamnya. Rambutnya yang basah dikibaskannya ke sembarang arah membuat Taeyong mendesis kecil dan sedikit mengomel tentang lantai yang basah.

Johnny melirik ke atas tempat tidur melihat Yuta memajukan bibir bawahnya. Mata Johnny meredup lalu ia berjalan ke arah tempat tidur tanpa memakai kaos atau apapun untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya. Johnny mendudukkan diri di samping Yuta yang langsung menatapnya, "Johnny-yah, apa kau tidak dingin? Di luar sedang hujan. Pakai bajumu." Kata Yuta membuat Johnny sadar jika hujan deras mengguyur kota lagi.

"Aku merasa agak panas." Kata Johnny lalu merangkul bahu kecil Yuta seraya membelai kecil rambut halus Yuta yang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Johnny yang tak tertutup apapun.

Johnny mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak mengecup pemuda Jepang satu ini.

Lalu kasur empuk itu berderit memberi sinyal bahwa ada orang lain yang menaikinya. Mata besar Yuta menangkap tiga sosok lain yang langsung mengerubunginya seperti semut mengerubung gula. Yuta mendesah kecil.

"Yuta, apa ada masalah?" tanya Hansol lembut seraya membelai pipi halus Yuta. Kulit Yuta selalu terasa halus dan lembut, hangat dan menyengat di setiap ujung jarinya.

Yuta mengulum bibirnya. Jaehyun merasakan dadanya bergemuruh dan darahnya berdesir. Dia akan senang hati mengulum bibir itu juga.

Taeyong mendekatkan diri, mendudukkan diri di depan wajah Yuta yang langsung menatapnya dengan kedua mata lebarnya, "Yuta. Bicaralah." Katanya lembut yang entah mengapa terdengar seperti perintah. Yuta merasakan kulitnya merinding kecil saat Taeyong merendahkan suaranya seperti tadi.

"Kemarin ada seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku." Kata Yuta akhirnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya sambil meremas kecil bantal Jaehyun. Hansol melihatnya dengan kilat mata yang tak biasa. Oh Yuta bisa meremas hal lain setelah ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta menatap sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu, "Ten." Katanya pelan membuat empat pasang mata menaikkan alis.

"Yuta..." panggil Jaehyun setelah beberapa detik mereka terdiam.

Yuta menatap Jaehyun, "Hm?"

"Apa kau menerimanya?"

Yuta menggeleng membuat Hansol membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya?"

Yuta mengerutkan alis, "Aku tidak menyukai Ten secara romantis." Katanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Johnny mendekatkan diri, merasa sedikit dingin karena cuaca buruk di luar. Dadanya menyentuh bahu kecil Yuta, ia berkata, "Apa kau tidak ingin menjalin hubungan?" tanyanya membuat tiga pemuda lain yang mengelilingi Yuta menatapnya.

Yuta berpikir sejenak, "Tidak.." Jawabnya membuat empat pasang mata meredup.

Taeyong yang duduk tepat di depan Yuta mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Yuta, "Yuta, jika kau harus memilih di antara kami untuk menjadi kekasihmu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" tanyanya membuat Yuta melebarkan matanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya pelan membuat Hansol meremas tangannya.

Dia menarik nafas sebelum menjawab, "Yuta, kami menyukaimu." Katanya pelan.

Jaehyun membelai lembut jemari Yuta yang masih mencengkram bantalnya, "Bukan suka sebagai sahabat. Tapi sebagai kekasih." Tambahnya membuat Yuta melebarkan mata besarnya.

Lalu Johnny merengkuh pinggang ramping Yuta dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yuta yang terbuka karena kaos besar Jaehyun, "Jadi jika kami memintamu sebagai kekasih, siapa yang akan kau pilih?" bisiknya kecil mempererat pelukannya.

Yuta mengedipkan matanya lalu menatap Hansol, Taeyong, Jaehyun dan Johnny bergantian sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada."

Empat pemuda itu menunggu Yuta melanjutkan perkataannya, "Karena kau tidak bisa memilih di antara kalian." Kata pelan.

Johnny mempererat pelukannya, "Apa kau menyukai orang lain?" tanyanya.

Yuta menggeleng, "Selain kalian, tidak ada lelaki-lelaki lain yang aku pikirkan maupun inginkan."

.

.

.

Setelah kata-kata itu keluar dari sepasang bibirnya, Yuta merasakan belaian lembut Taeyong di pipinya sebelum bibirnya dikecup oleh sepasang bibir tipis yang sudah lama dia inginkan. Yuta memang berkata jujur. Tidak ada lelaki lain, orang lain, yang sangat dia inginkan melebihi empat orang yang sedang mengerubungnya sekarang ini.

Punggung kecilnya bersandar pada dada bidang Johnny saat ciuman Taeyong menjadi lebih liar. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan kecupan-kecupan ringan mendarat di lehernya membuatnya tak berdaya. Merasakan tangan Johnny mendekapnya erat membuat Yuta makin merasa meleleh di setiap sentuhan empat pemuda yang sudah lama menjadi sahabatnya ini. Ia merasakan tangan Johnny membelai perutnya pelan sebelum naik... naik ke atas dan membelai dada Yuta yang tak terlalu bidang.

Lalu kulit pahanya merinding saat tahu tangan Jaehyun membelai pahanya sembari mengecupi lehernya. Sesaat kemudian ciuman Taeyong menjadi lebih liar, ia bahkan meremasi tengkuk Yuta membuat Yuta tidak bisa menahan desahannya lebih lama lagi.

Lalu bantal besar yang semula di dekapnya menghilang dan bibir Hansol menyapu permukaan perutnya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka. Yuta mengernyit kecil menahan sensasi geli di sekujur tubuhnya. Pijatan Johnny di dadanya, kecupan serta gigitan Jaehyun di leher dan tengkuknya, hisapan Hansol di perutnya serta ciuman hebat Taeyong di seluruh wajah dan bibirnya membuat Yuta lemas. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan dikerubung seperti ini.

Yuta menggerakkan tangannya demi menangkup wajah Taeyong, ia menyandarkan kepalanya hingga mendongak ke bahu bidang Johnny mengekspos leher putihnya yang sudah memiliki banyak bercak merah akibat hisapan Jaehyun. Tangan Yuta membelai pipi Taeyong pelan sebelum berkata pelan.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kekasih. Aku sudah punya kalian." Katanya membuat Johnny mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyerang Yuta dengan kecupan-kecupan liar di tengkuknya membuat Yuta menengadah sambil memejamkan mata. Desahan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangan Hansol bekerja sama dengan tangan Jaehyun untuk menaikkan kaos besar yang Yuta kenakan. Taeyong mengangkat tangan Yuta sambil mengecupi leher jenjang itu saat Jaehyun dan Hansol menaikan kaosnya.

Lalu kaos itu terlepas.

Tak membuang waktu, Jaehyun mengecupi tulang selangka Yuta sebelum ciumannya menurun dan mendarat tepat di tonjolan kecil di dada Yuta. Dikecupinya puting Yuta yang berwarna pink kemerahan sebelum benar-benar menghisapnya. Yuta menggelinjang kecil. Saat kecupan liar Johnny menjalar ke bahunya, bibir Hansol menyapu pahanya yang entah sejak kapan terbuka lebar. Menyadari hal itu, Yuta makin melebarkan kakinya membuka akses bagi Hansol untuk mengecupi paha dalamnya yang masih tertutup celana pendek Jaehyun.

Yuta menengadah sambil melepaskan desahan panjang. Tangannya meraih kepala Johnny yang masih mengecupi tengkuknya membuat tiga orang di depannya merasa cemburu. Taeyong mengernyit lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya menangkup pipi Yuta memaksa pria Jepang itu menatapnya.

"Berbalik." Perintahnya membuat Yuta merinding.

Tak lama kemudian Yuta membalik badannya, ia bersandar dengan lutut dan tangannya. Kemudian dia merasakan kepalanya ditarik untuk mencium bibir Jaehyun. Johnny di depannya sibuk menjalarkan jemarinya, menyentuh seluru permukaan kulitnya yang terbuka sambil terus mengecupi tengkuknya. Lalu pahanya terasa diraba, sesekali di remas dan sesekali di kecup oleh dua orang lain yang sekarang berada di belakangnya. Yuta bisa merasakan tangan besar Hansol bekerja menurunkan celana pendeknya dan remasan kecil dari Taeyong menyambut pantatnya yang terbuka.

"A-Ahhh~" desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Yuta saat Taeyong meremasi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesekali ia merasakan bibirnya di hisap dan digigit kecil oleh Jaehyun.

Yuta tidak mengerti saat Johnny berpindah dari posisinya, diikuti Jaehyun yang langsung menyingkir ke belakang. Ia masih menungging. Tak lama kemudian dia merasa di angkat oleh Johnny dan dibaringkan kembali seperti semula. Tubuhnya terlentang, sedikit terguncang karena kasur empuk Jaehyun. Yuta menelan ludah saat melihat empat sahabatnya berlutut di depannya. Mata mereka meredup tanda nafsu hebat melanda keempatnya. Wajah Yuta memanas membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya beberapa saat lagi.

Lalu mata besarnya melebar saat empat orang di depannya melepas kaos dan bekerja menurunkan reseleting celana seragam mereka nyaris bersamaan. Lidah Yuta terasa kelu. Ia malu menatap teman-temannya saat terangsang seperti ini. Ia menangkupkan pahanya berusaha menutupi kemaluannya yang mulai berdiri dan lubang duburnya. Wajahnya semakin memanas saat perlahan, empat pemuda di depannya mengeluarkan kemaluan mereka masing-masing. Yuta nyaris pingsan. Mereka memiliki ukuran yang tidak main-main.

Lalu Johnny dan Taeyong merangkak ke masing-masing sisi tempat tidur membuat Yuta bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Semua itu terjawab saat ia merasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pahanya yang masih terkatup. Perlahan pahanya dibuka oleh Jaehyun dan Hansol yang langsung meciumi paha dan mendarat di kulit kemaluannya. Yuta melenguh panjang.

"A-Ahhh~ Ngghh~" rengeknya kecil saat Hansol menghisap ujung kemaluannya disambut Jaehyun yang mengecupi buah zakarnya. Yuta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sesekali menaikkan pinggulnya memberi sinyal kalau dia menikmatinya. Lalu ia merasa kedua tangannya di genggam. Yuta melirik ke dua arah berlawanan melihat tangannya sendiri diarahkan untuk menyentuh kemaluan Johnny dan Taeyong yang nyaris berdiri sempurna. Dengan senang hati Yuta menggenggam dua batang kemaluan pria yang tak main-main besarnya itu kemudian memberikan remasan kecil mengundang desahan panjang dari dua pasang bibir di sampingnya.

Yuta melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk meremas dan mengurut sesekali mengocok pelan kemaluan Johnny dan Taeyong yang terasa semakin membesar. Kemudian dia melepas kedua orang itu demi meremas rambut pirang Hansol yang mengulum kemaluannya semakin dalam lagi. Yuta melenguh keras.

"O-Ohhh.. A-Ahhh~" dia menengadah dengan mulut terbuka lalu disambut gesekan kemaluan Taeyong dan Johnny di pipinya. Yuta memenuhi permintaan mereka. Perlahan ia menoleh ke kanan lalu membuka mulutnya mempersilakan Johnny memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam. Saat kemaluan Johnny ia kulum, tangannya bekerja mengocok kemaluan Taeyong dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Ia mengulum kemaluan Taeyong saat merasakan duburnya diolesi sesuatu. Lotion. Yuta memang sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya tapi sensasi saat ujung jari Hansol menembus tubuhnya tetap membuatnya bergidik. Ia masih merasakan kocokan dan hisapan kecil dari Jaehyun saat Hansol memasukkan jemari kedua. Yuta melenguh tapi tertahan karena mulutnya masih penuh oleh kemaluan Taeyong. Lalu dia melepas kemaluan Taeyong dan mulutnya dan berganti untuk menghisap kemaluan Johnny. Saat itu juga jemari ketiga dan keempat Hansol masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Jemari itu serasa memijat, mengurut serta mengaduk-aduk perut Yuta yang semakin tidak berdaya. Beberapa lenguhan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya membuat sesekali ia menggigit kecil kemaluan Johnny yang masih setia bersarang di mulutnya. Tangannya tak luput mengurut kemaluan Taeyong yang semakin mengeras. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lubang duburnya diterobos sesuatu. Yuta melepas kulumannya demi melihat Hansol mengangkangkan kedua kaki Yuta dan lubang duburnya menelan kemaluan Hansol secara perlahan. Yuta meremas kemaluan Johnny dan Taeyong nyaris bersamaan.

"A-Aaahh~ pelan... Hansol-ah..." desahnya diikuti desahan panjang Taeyong dan Johnny. Hansol tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan lakukan dengan lembut." Katanya lalu memajukan pinggulnya membuat kemaluannya tertancap semakin dalam. Di sampingnya Yuta bisa melihat Jaehyun mengocok dirinya sendiri. Betapa ia ingin membantu Jaehyun saat itu.

Saat semua masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Yuta merasa sangat penuh. Tubuhnya panas dan terasa terbakar. Ia melepas kemaluan Johnny dan Taeyong bersamaan lalu meraba paha dalamnya sendiri dan menyentuh belahan pantatnya. Tempat Hansol berada.

"Hansol-ah..." katanya pelan lalu mengangguk. Mengerti akan yang Yuta maksud, Hansol memundurkan pinggulnya dan kembali menghujam tubuh Yuta. Semakin lama semakin cepat Hansol memasukan kemaluannya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil pada tubuh Yuta yang memanas.

Johnny dan Taeyong yang melihat adegan panas itu hanya bisa berlutut di samping Yuta sambil mengocok kemaluan mereka masing-masing. Mereka tahu. Tangan Yuta masih meraba lubang duburnya sendiri bahkan saat Hansol menyetubuhinya.

Tubuh Yuta terguncang keras saat Hansol menaikkan salah satu kaki Yuta ke bahunya. Keringat deras mengucur dari pelipisnya. Yuta bisa merasakan Hansol semakin dekat... dan semakin dekat ke titik terdalam tubuhnya. Yuta mengangkat tangannya, meremas bantal yang ia kenakan dan memejamkan mata menunggu Hansol untuk menusuknya lebih dalam lagi.

"Ha-Hansol-ah... lebih... sedikit lagih..." erangnya perlahan dan Yuta bisa merasakan tetesan peluh Hansol dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Ia meresapi setiap gerakan, setiap tusukan dan setiap gesekan kemaluan Hansol dalam tubuhnya berharap Hansol segera-

"A-AH! Aahhh..."

Bingo.

Yuta nyaris keluar saat itu juga jika bukan karena Johnny dan Taeyong yang mengikat kemaluannya dengan dasi seragamnya sendiri. Jaehyun meremasi buah zakarnya membuat Yuta menggelengkan kepala ke sana ke mari menahan nikmat dan puncak yang tertahan.

"Ah... Yuta... ah... sebentar... ah.. akuh..." belum sempat meneruskan perkataannya, Hansol sudah menyemburkan cairan kentalnya ke dalam tubuh Yuta. Yuta dan Hansol bergetar merasakan sensasi luar biasa.

Membuka matanya, Yuta melihat Hansol mengeluarkan diri dari tubuhnya sebelum langsung digantikan Jaehyun. Johnny dan Taeyong menyeringai kecil saat Hansol mengecup kening Yuta sayang sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa repot-repot memakai baju.

Dua jemari berbeda ukuran meraba lubang duburnya yang masih panas dan penuh sperma. Yuta melihat Johnny dan Taeyong menyeringai kecil sambil memasukkan jari telunjuk mereka ke dalam tubuh Yuta yang langsung menggeliat tak nyaman.

Jaehyun menunduk, membisikkan sesuatu, "Giliranku..." bisiknya sembari mengecupi tengkuk Yuta membuat si empunya melenguh kecil dan menjenjangkan lehernya. Jaehyun begitu teliti mengecupi dan menggigit kecil lehernya sampai Yuta tidak sadar lubang duburnya dibuka oleh jemari Johnny dan Taeyong membuat lelehan sperma Hansol sedikit keluar dan membasahi kedua pahanya.

Yuta sangat terangsang. Ia mabuk oleh cinta keempat sahabatnya sampai tidak sadar kalau tubuhnya kembali terisi batang kemaluan Jaehyun. Rasanya tidak terlalu menyengat seperti saat Hansol menyetubuhinya tadi tapi kemaluan Jaehyun yang sedikit lebih gemuk membuat lubang duburnya sedikit membesar.

Masih dengan mengecupi lehernya, Jaehyun bergerak maju mundur menusuk Yuta dengan kemaluannya. Yuta memejamkan matanya menikmati hujaman-hujaman Jaehyun yang terasa semakin cepat. Lalu kecupan-kecupan Jaehyun menghilang dan Yuta langsung merasakan kedua putingnya yang memerah dihisap oleh Johnny dan Taeyong. Yuta membuka mata sayunya seraya membelai rambut Taeyong dan Johnny yang bersandar di dadanya dengan sayang.

Yuta menggelinjang. Jaehyun menggoda lubang duburnya dengan sesekali mencabut hampir seluruh batang kemaluannya tapi tidak memasukkannya langsung sepenuhnya. Gigitan serta kuluman yang berganti-ganti di putingnya pun tak membantu. Yuta nyaris gila.

"Jaehyun-ahhh cepat! Aahh..." desah Yuta seraya meremas tengkuk Johnny dan Taeyong yang masih setia menghisap putingnya.

Jaehyun menghentikan gerakannya membuat Yuta membuka mata besarnya yang berair. Jaehyun berbisik, "Cepat apa Yuta?"

Yuta merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. Ia sungguh malu mengatakan ini. Tapi nafsunya terlalu besar untuk diabaikan. Jadi Yuta menatap Jaehyun dengan kedua matanya yang berair, mengangkangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya serta tangan yang masih membelai rambut pirang Johnny dan Taeyong untuk berkata pelan, _"Fuck me."_

Yuta nyaris tidak merasakan apa-apa saat Jaehyun langsung memasukkan semua kemaluannya ke dalam. Sepersekian detik... Yuta baru merasakan tubuhnya terguncang hebat di tempat tidur. Tanpa sadar mulutnya terbuka dan erangan tanpa suara keluar dari bibirnya.

Jaehyun masih menyetubuhinya saat Taeyong dan Johnny melepaskan kuluman mereka pada kedua puting Yuta sebelum berlutut sembari mengocok kemaluan mereka tepat di atas wajah Yuta. Yuta bisa melihat cahanya lampu terhalang oleh dua batang kemaluan raksasa di depan matanya. Sesekali tubuhnya ditarik ke bawah demi bertemu dengan hujaman Jaehyun. Yuta merasa luar biasa.

"Menungging." Perintah Jaehyun yang langsung dituruti Yuta. Jaehyun mengeluarkan kemaluannya dari dalam tubuh Yuta sebelum membalik tubuh Yuta agar telungkup dan kemudian bersandar pada kedua lutut dan tangannya. Johnny dan Taeyong berpindah posisi di depannya. Yuta bisa melihat dua kemaluan yang nyaris sama besarnya itu dengan sangat jelas. Yuta membuka mulutnya berharap salah satu –atau dua, dari mereka memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu Yuta merasakan lelehan sprema Hansol keluar dari lubangnya bersamaan dengan masuknya kemaluan gemuk Jaehyun. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa, Jaehyun mendorong pinggulnya membuat tubuh Yuta terhentak ke depan dan nyaris tersedak saking terkejutnya.

Kembali Yuta disetubuhi sahabatnya. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat kecil ujung kemaluan Johnny dan Taeyong yang masih berdiri tegap di depannya. Yuta terheran-heran, mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki kontrol diri yang luar biasa.

Lalu hentakan terakhir. Yuta merasakan kemaluan Jaehyun mengeras dan menghujam titik terdalam tubuhnya membuat Yuta melengkungkan tulang punggungnya dengan erotis. Pantatnya menungging tinggi dengan tubuh ambruk ke matras empuk Jaehyun. Kemaluan Yuta basah akan cairan precum. Yuta sedang mengatur nafasnya saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan diri diri daritubuhnya. Yuta bersumpah dia bisa mendengar bunyi kecepak di lubang duburnya. Luar biasa. Yuta tersenyum kecil meraba perut bawahnya. Hangat... penuh.

"Ah ah... tidak Yuta, kau harus simpan di dalam." Ucap Jaehyun sembari meremas pantat Yuta yang masih menungging. Beberapa lelehan sperma keluar dari lubangnya. Jaehyun tersenyum puas. Ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, mengecup singkat bibir Yuta sebelum menyusul Hansol di kamar mandi.

Yuta nyaris terlelap saat merasakan pipinya ditangkup seseorang. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Yuta mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menatap Johnny yang terduduk di depannya. Sejak kapan mereka pindah posisi? Yuta tersenyum tipis membelai wajah Johnny, "Giliranmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba Yuta merasakan pelukan mesra dari belakang, "Giliran kami." Bisik Taeyong di telinganya. Yuta merinding kecil. _Giliran kami._

Lalu dia didudukkan di atas pangkuan Johnny. Kepalanya menengadah mengizinkan Johnny mengecupi lehernya yang entah sudah terlihat seperti apa sekarang. Tubuh Yuta sedikit terangkat saat Johnny meraba punggungnya yang halus lalu diikuti sentuhan Taeyong di kedua paha dalamnya. Dia merasakan Taeyong meremas pantatnya dari belakang. Uh... Yuta tidak tahan. Dia menunggingkan pantatnya demi bertemu dengan kemaluan Taeyong tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Yuta mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Taeyong dan Johnny terkekeh bersamaan.

"Tidak sabar?" bisik Johnny sebelum menampar belahan pantat Yuta bersamaan.

"Ah!" Yuta berteriak kecil. Taeyong membuka lebar kaki Yuta yang berlutut di hadapan Johnny lalu langsung menusuk lubang Yuta dengan tiga jari sekaligus membuat Yuta melenguh keras selagi menengadah ke atas. Tangannya meraba paha dalamnya sendiri, menyentuh lubang cintanya yang sudah terisi tiga jari panjang Taeyong. Lalu pantatnya kembali ditampar oleh Johnny membuat sperma Jaehyun dan Hansol yang sangat banyak sedikit keluar dan meleleh dari lubangnya.

Lalu kembali dia merasakan tamparan di pantatnya dibarengi masuknya tiga jari Johnny di lubangnya. Yuta terasa seperti terbakar. Enam... enam jemari panjang dan besar bersarang ditubunya. Yuta nyaris ambruk jika Taeyong tidak berada di belakangnya. Perlahan Yuta merasakan enam jemari itu keluar masuk tubuhnya. Setiap ujung jari itu menyentuh titik-titik yang berbeda membuat Yuta tak berdaya. Ia bersumpah ia mendengar suara kecipak dalam tubuhnya.

Hal itu tidak berselang lama. Yuta kemudian merasakan kemaluan Johnny menggoda lubang duburnya, tapi tunggu.. kemaluan Taeyong pun turut menggoda lubang duburnya membuat Yuta bingung kemaluan siapa dulu yang akan masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Semua itu terjawab saat Johnny memeluk tubuh Yuta agar bersandar di dadanya dengan pantat menungging dan kemaluan Taeyong tertempel di duburnya. Lalu dengan lembut, Johnny menurunkan pantat Yuta ke arah kemaluannya. Oh... oh...

Yuta melebarkan matanya. Ia merasakan dua kemaluan raksasa itu menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuh kurusnya. Yuta berteriak kecil. Johnny dengan sigap mencium bibir Yuta menahan suara teriakan Yuta. Taeyong pun langsung mengocok kemaluan Yuta yang semakin keras berharap bisa menenangkan Yuta dari rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Lagi-lagi, teriakan sakit itu tida berlangsung lama. Yuta dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan dua kemaluan besar bersarang dalam tubuhnya. Perlahan Taeyong bergerak dulu. Dia memundurkan pinggulnya sebelum dengan lembut menusuk lubang dubur Yuta dengan pelan. Kemudian saat Taeyong kembali memundurkan kemaluannya, giliran Johnny yang memajukan kemaluannya. Begitu seterusnya.

Gerakan itu mereka lakukan tidak sampai lima menit karena kemudian, tubuh Yuta terhentak keras ke atas nyari tak pernah berhenti. Pinggul Johnny dan Taeyong terus bergerak naik menusuk lubang cinta Yuta bersamaan membuat pemuda cantik itu tak berdaya. Yuta mengangkat tangannya, meremasi rambutnya yang sangat basah. Keringat deras mengucur dari pelipisnya. Seluruh tubuhnya memerah dan memanas. Nafasnya memburu berlomba keluar masuk dalam paru-parunya.

Kemudian Yuta merasakan tubuhnya di dorong dari belakang. Ia mendarat di dada bidang Johnny dengan pantat menungging ke atas. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar dan tanpa ampun Taeyong menusuk lubang duburnya dengan keras membuat pantat Yuta turun dan mau tak mau menelan kemaluan raksasa Johnny.

"Ah! Ah! Ohhh!" erang Yuta setiap kali pinggulnya dan pantatnya turun untuk menelan kemaluan Johnny yang entah terasa semakin besar saja.

Taeyong pun terus menghujamkan kemaluannya pada Yuta yang merengek kecil. Johnny tak bisa menahan erangan nikmatnya saat terus menerus Yuta menelan kemaluannya, "Ahhh Yutah... hebat... sial... ah...!"

"A-Ampun Tae... ah..." kata Yuta tersengal-sengal saat Taeyong mengangkat pinggulnya untuk kembali ditusuk dan diturunkan ke arah kemaluan Jaehyun. Luar biasa. Yuta merasa di surga.

"Agh... Yutah... kau bisa... menampung dua lagih?" bisik Taeyong membuat Yuta melenguh panjang. Johnny turut berbisik, "Bisa kan sayang? Ugh... kau bisa... agh... menampung kami juga." Katanya pelan lalu Yuta mengangguk.

"Yah... Ya. Aku bisahh... ah..."

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi kembali Taeyong menyetubuhi Yuta seiring dengan hujaman kemaluan Johnny di dalam tubuhnya. Johnny melepas dasi seragam Yuta dari kemaluan Yuta yang jauh lebih kecil dan lebih lucu dari mereka. Johnny dapat melihat kemaluan kecil itu hendak meledak. Taeyong mengocok kemaluan Yuta dibarengi remasan Johnny pada buah zakarnya membuat Yuta melenguh keras.

"A-Aaaahhh! Aahh~" dan cairan putih keluar deras di lubang kemaluan Yuta.

Lalu dinding-dinding Yuta terasa mencengkram kuat dua kemaluan raksasa itu. Dengan erangan keras Johnny menyemprotkan cairan spremanya yang sangat luar biasa banyak ke dalam tubuh Yuta. Beberapa detik kemudian Taeyong melenguh panjang dan menyuntikkan bibitnya ke dalam tubuh Yuta.

Sesaat kemudian Yuta terbaring sendiri di tempat tidur Jaehyun menunggu empat kekasihnya untuk selesai membersihkan diri dan memeluknya. Hanya deru nafas yang memburu terdengar diruangan itu dengan Yuta menyentuh perutnya yang terasa penuh dan lubang duburnya yang terasa panas dan basah. Jemari lentik Yuta menyentuh lubang duburnya yang lengket akan sperma. Yuta bisa memasukkan jarinya langsung ke dalam.

"Ugh..." lenguhnya saat jemarinya masuk ke dalam lubang duburnya. Yuta tersenyum kecil mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam tubuhnya. Yah, wajar saja rasanya hampir mati. Dia baru saja disetubuhi empat orang secara bergantian.

Seperti diperkosa rasanya.

Tapi jika empat orang itu yang memerkosanya, Yuta tidak masalah.

Dia meraba perut dan kemaluannya.

"Hangat..." desanya seraya memejamkan mata dan terlelap saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Saat cahaya masuk ke dalam pupilnya Yuta nyaris berteriak. Lalu ia ingat, di mana ia berada. Yuta mengucek pelan matanya lalu berusaha mendudukkan diri. Dia melihat tubuhnya. Dia memakai kaos hitam besar yang Johnny kenakan kemarin. Yuta menyentuh kakinya. Dia memakai celana pendek Jaehyun. Yuta mendesah lega. Dengan senyum kecil ia melirik ke sekeliling. Ada suara air dari kamar mandi, ada suara TV di ruang depan, dan ada bau enak dari arah dapur.

Yuta memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur.

Benar saja, Taeyong sedang memasak pancake. Yuta mengucek matanya, "Selamat pagi." Katanya membuat Taeyong mengangkat alis, "Selamat pagi _Hime-sama_." Katanya.

Yuta mendengus kecil lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi, " _Hime janai yo._ Mana yang lain?"

"Jaehyun mandi, Hansol membeli susu dan Johnny di ruang TV." Kata Taeyong meletakkan sepiring pancake dan madu di atas meja. Yuta tersenyum kecil.

Keheningan nyaman tercipta selama kurang lebih 3 menit sebelum tiga lelaki lain masuk ke dapur. Hansol meletakkan susu di atas meja dan mencuri satu kecupan bibir Yuta sebelum membantu Taeyong meletakkan pancake di atas meja. Jaehyun duduk tepat di samping Yuta dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Yuta. Yuta membelai rambut Jaehyun sayang.

Johnny mencium bibir Yuta sebelum duduk di sampingnya dan turut sarapan bersama empat orang yang lainnya.

Yuta mengamati mereka satu persatu, meresapi keputusannya.

Dia tidak butuh kekasih, dia sudah punya kekasih.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** BHAQ! Judulnya pake lagunya Monsta X X'D /kekurangan ide dasar!/ aduhhh FF apa ini addudududududuuhhh~ /tutup muka pake kolor hansol/ niatnya udah tobat padahal astaga apa ini APA? ;-; INI ADALAH 5K KATA PENUH DOSAH WKWKWKWKWKW. FF LUCKNUT GARING SYALALA MAAFKAN AKUHHH T^T Otakku emang bermasalah teman-teman maafkeun~ btw geng, HAHAHA DUH FF SEBELAH BELUM DIKETIK SATU KATA PUN EH INI MALAH BROJOL FF LAGI MANA LUCKNUT PULAH ;3; hmz yasyudalah ya teman-teman. Udah terlanjur. KANGEN FFN wkwkwkw aku masih tenggelam dalam kelamnya tugas yang nggak berujung karena uas berakhir tanggal 9 januari yeay! PROK PROK PROK sialan :'D UTANG REVIEWKU MASIH BANYAK YAWLA TOLOONGGGG! ANYWAY, aku gatau mo ngomong apa sih selain MIANHAE buat yang nunggu FF sebelah belum bisa ku update karena yah biasalah mood nulis kadang naik kadang turun kayak ROLLER COASTAAA~ /nyanyi, digampar Kihyun/? JADI ya gitu :''' tapi tenang aja pasti lanjut kok ni buktinya aku masih idup bisa bawain FF hina ini :'D wkwkwkw. YAH anggep aja ini FF permintaan maaf :'D WKWK. SELALU aku ngarep review serta komen kalian ya teman-teman wkwkwkw. Terima kasih banget buat yang udah baca, apalagi ngereview /sungkem/ yasyudah segitu saja, salam sari roti dan SEE YA IN MY NEXT FF! BAYBAY! /nyungsep/?

Hime-sama: Tuan Putri

Hime janai yo: Bukan Putri tau!


End file.
